


Warm Nights

by Mikasasgirl67



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fuck Canon, I love them so much, Kitchen Fuck, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teased Petra, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasasgirl67/pseuds/Mikasasgirl67
Summary: Petra and Levi now that the Titans are eradicated live peacefully in their house on the hill
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Warm Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo my first fanfic is a smut for my favorite pairing ever , I tried it’s not as bad as I thought it would be anyway enjoy :(

The sky was cloudy and the weather was a bit too cold for his taste carrying two big piece of wood over his shoulder Levi made his way out of the forest .  
Two years it’s already been two years since the titans have been eradicated, Levi thinked has he was walking back to the house where he and Petra lived since then.

He went to cut some wood to make a fire and warm their house “their“ house he thinked it’s still surreal to him to think that now his subordinate that has been with him through thick and thin who he always had a protective and admirative feelings towards decided to stay with him after all this .  
What a woman he was always in awe of her and honestly he know the feeling was mutual she is so devoted so loyal to him he feels so lucky for having her by his side all those years .

He saw the house in the distance a small but nice place for both of them always cleaned to his standard of course , he approched the house and opened the door placing his axe on the side . 

« Levi ? your back » a soft voice called from the kitchen 

« Yeah got the wood » he responded walking toward the fire place they had in their living room putting the wood in it and then went to join Petra in the kitchen .

There she was beautiful as always wearing a cute red apron with her pyjamas her hair sticking everywhere from her intense concentration toward whatever she was making this time since they will receive Eld later tonight for a catch up dinner . 

« Oi what are you making again » he asked as he approached her , she was cutting meat for a pie ? Maybe ? judging from the flour that was all over the counter .

« I’m making a meat pie you know how Eld love those and you do too right ? A lot actually » she responded teasingly looking at him with her warm eyes . 

« Tch, yeah I do like it » he said as he went to grab some plates to place on the table for dinner .  
« And Petra could you .. » he stopped seeing her beautiful ass bended over as she looked for something in the shelf fuck he thought his self control was so shitty around her why does she have to be so fucking hot damn it . 

« Could I what Levi ? » she said as she turned around to face him . His word got lost damn what a goddess that woman would be the death of him  
« Levi ? » she called again looking at him suspiciously « are you alright? »

« Yeah I’m fine » he mumbled and went back to arange the table for tonight , but he couldn’t get the view he just saw out of his mind damn what did I become a hormonal brat he thought and fuck it . 

« Hey Petra when is Eld coming by » he said as he approached her leaning against the counter 

« In one hour i think you know the time to travel from Trost to our house it’s quite long »she responded . 

« Hm I see » he added looking her up and down and approaching her slowly placing himself behind her and wrapping his arms around her stomach and burying his face in her neck god she smell so heavenly lavender as always .

« Levi what are you doing ? » she exclaimed as he began to delicately kiss her neck .

« What does it look like I’m doing Petra » he said teasingly while keeping kissing her neck and began to turn her face around to kiss her deeply as she succombed to his will.

« Hmmmm..wait Levi » she mumbled turning her head  
« do you think he have time for that I mean what if Eld got here sooner or-» he interrupted her by grabbing her chin and kissing her again this time more aggressively 

« Shhh he’s not going to come now don’t worry and the door is locked anyway he can wait »he murmured in her ear taking his arms away from her stomach to play with her breast he began to roll them around and tracing his fingers lightly over her nipples till they became hard as her breath got caught in her throat by the pleasure she began to feel . 

« Le-Levi please .. » she cried softly her head rolling back on his shoulder 

« Tell me what you want » he replied kissing her hair .

« Touch me please » she said grabbing his arms and guiding them in her pants . 

Damn she was bold today not being the one to keep her waiting Levi began to take of her pants and let them fall on the floor as he buried his hand in her panties and began to lightly stroke her pussy .

« Fuck you’re so wet » he groaned in her neck while keeping his strokes and went harder and harder .

« No don’t say that ... ahhhhhh » she cried out as one of his fingers began to roughly stroke her clit , her eyes began to close and her thigh began to shake it was so good.

« You like that huh » he questioned even if he know it wasn’t really a question judging by the face she was making .

« Levi please .. » she whined closing her eyes tightly has he stroked her warm heat faster and faster .

« You gonna cum ?» He asked huskily while watching her closely « cum for me do it »

« Ahhhh Levi I’m going to-» she moaned and then suddenly trembled in his arms as she cumed all over his fingers her face was red and she breathed heavily . Levi felt her juice covering his fingers and he couldn’t hold back he kneeled behind her and began to lick her hungrily flicking his tongue in deep hard strokes .

«What ?! Levi don’t ! » she cried while he bended her over the counter further to accommodate himself more into her pussy , she kept moaning and trembling, while he kept licking her determined to make her cum again but this time all over his face .

« Levi please slow down it’s too much ahhh »she murmured tears gathering at her eyes holding the rag beside her in her hands diging her finger in it to keep her grounded from the overwhelming pleasure she felt .

« Shit you taste so fucking good Petra I can’t get enough of it » his deep voice responded diving his tongue deeper into her hole tasting her sweet liquid fucking her with his tongue . 

« Ughhhhhh Levi I’m cumming » she cried out shivering as her knee buckled almost giving out but he held her with his strong arms keeping her from falling . 

« That’s it cum over my face baby » he murmured in her heat suddenly feeling a flow of juice leaking out from her pussy he licked all of it greedily till nothing was left and then got up pressing himself behind her to make her feel his painful arousal . 

« Fuck that was something am I right ? » he teased looking at her beautiful flushed face still recovering from her second orgasm . 

« You’re so cruel » she responded quietly and then tuned her head toward him to kiss him tasting herself on his mouth Levi rolled his tongue into her kissing her more deeply 

Levi began to unzip his pants to take out his painfully hardness rubbed it a couple of times as he asked « You want my dick Petra ? »

« Yes Levi please fuck me » she pleaded bending further over the counter exposing her beautiful pink folds .

« Damn woman you be the death of me » he said darkly sinking his cock into her tight cunt and began to fuck her roughly. His dick already wet from her juice dripping on her tights as she moaned louder and louder suddenly clapping her hand on her mouth to keep the noise from coming out but Levi grabbed her hands and placed them on the counter holding them with his much larger ones. 

« Let me hear you don’t hide it » he whispered getting rougher and faster in and out of her the kitchen was filled with the sound of their skin clapping and the wetness of Petra’s pussy being pounded again and again.

« Ahhhhhhhh Levi please please make me cum » she cried tears falling from her eyes as she looked at his intense blue eyes . 

« My pleasure » he replied taking back one of his hand that was holding hers from the counter and placing it on her clit to stoke her slowly but firmly making her shake . 

« Ohhhhhhhh Levi I’m i’m-» she couldn’t even finish her sentence as her walls began to tighten repeatedly over his cock he grunted as she quivered around him .

« Shit Petra » he grunted as he got out of her and cummed on her ass , he then rested his head on her shoulders lightly kissing it as she still trembled from her now third orgasm . 

« You okay Petra you look passed out » he asked looking at her face wet with tears and eyes closed . 

« I’m fine that was... intense that’s all » she replied as she shyly smiled at him .  
Suddenly a knock was heard from the door .

« Damn don’t tell me he got here that quickly that bastard » Levi said bending over to put Petra pants on and putting his after that . 

« Wipe your face otherwise Eld will tease us for the rest of the night » he warned.

« Yes Captain » she replied teasingly splashing water on her face and wiping it .

Levi went to open the door and was greeted by the sight of the tall blonde looking rather mischievous . 

« Hello there Captain who are you ? » he said happily to the dark haired man .

« I will be fine when you wipe out that smuggy grin out of your shitty face Gin » he replied .

« Yeah I think you fine » Eld said clapping him on the back and getting in and saw Petra making her way toward him « Hey there miss Ackerman who are you » he said smilling at her messy appearence.

« Stop with that surname Eld » she said annoyed but with her smile glad to see her friend again and hugged him .


End file.
